pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Me/any HA Panic Mesmer
I can't really see it being useful outside of HA tbh. --Frosty 18:31, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :So, HA only? --(Talk) 18:32, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, would be more for a hexway role, with shit like empathy and backfire, but I think it would be best to wait a bit to see what prevails. --Frosty 18:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll just make the build open with a lot of optionals --(Talk) 18:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Rupting every heal party on altars seems pretty awesome, to be honest :> (Assumin bad positioning.) Brandnew 19:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::How good actually is this? Obviously it's gonna be sweet on altars, but even given bad positioning, nearby isn't that big a range and people have to be using skills at the same time to get 'rupted. I mean, it looks nice, but compared with other shutdown options (especially given things like Migraine, Stolen Speed, Arcane Conundrum etc have all been buffed too), how does it hold up? Widow maker 19:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It's AoE? --(Talk) 19:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but so are Stolen, Arcane, Shared Burden etc, and Cry got a little buff too, so Arcane Conundrum/Stolen Speed/Shared Burden + Cry of pain Fustration is looking nice. Obviously this is easier and actually, I have always loved Panic, but I'm just cautious of FotM update-mania ;-). Widow maker 19:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Man cry of pain would be good in tombz wouldn't it. --Frosty 21:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Lol I always use it, don't you? Owns Halls. Actually after playing this, it is pretty nice, though I don't think it hits often enough to be significantly better than alternatives if foes spread. This is HA though. Of all the optionals, Backfire and Shame seem the most un-synergetic. I would mainbar Diversion tho (because Diversion is my favourite skill). Widow maker 23:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I was wondering when this elite would pop up on pvx. It's pretty crazy having aoe interrupts, and the cast time is amazing for it, too. I think MoC should only be used with Sig of Humility, Diversion, Shame, or Backfire. Otherwise, I don't see any need for it. --BlazingBurdy 19:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) why are there so many optionals, and why is mantra of conc on a bar with an elite that casts in 1s? Gringo 20:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ^ for hexways ^ For Bala maybe make 2 different builds idk, but Panic defo deserves some form of proper Build for HA, it's just amazing. --Frosty 23:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :well if we vett a panic build it needs to be more proper then this. Gringo 23:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::After the Mind Wrack and Overload nerfs, the second one probably isn't that good, since you can only trigger MW with DD and Overload, and Overload will work a lot less well with AoE interrupts now it need to hit a skill for the fast recharge. Widow maker 13:03, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Use Power Return, just pray you don't rupt shit ;o Brandnew 13:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC)